


scruffy!Clark

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Author's Notes: inspired by Elaine's 50-Word Home Page Pic Challenge,  but I never could stay within the lines! Maybe you could just count it as several entries!





	scruffy!Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

scruffy!Clark

 

Metropolis Airport was loud and full of people, a far cry from the two weeks he'd just spent. Right then nothing could have coaxed a smile out of Clark Kent, intrepid reporter. The next time Perry got the idea to send a reporter to cover the latest vacation craze, Clark was planning on being on vacation. Fourteen days of survival school in an uncivilized jungle in Latin America was not his personal idea of fun. The airport's baggage claim was marginally better but he wasn't looking forward to fighting for his bag. He tagged along with the rest of the travel-weary passengers and threaded through over-friendly relatives until he found the carousel that would deliver his duffle. Then to find a taxi and he'd be on his way to his apartment, small but free of insects and whining strangers and too-loud instructors.

 

"Clark!"

 

He looked up. Standing a few feet away in a bubble of uncrowded space, was Lex. He held Clark's olive-drab green bag in one hand.

 

"Need a ride?"

 

Clark broke into the first genuine smile he'd felt since leaving Metropolis. Lex could make even waiting in a crowded room look sexy. "Oh yeah!"

 

Lex motioned him toward a set of double doors, falling in place beside him.

 

"You know, I could get used to the scruffy look," Lex murmured low and close to Clark's ear.

 

"Don't. It's off as soon as I get home."

 

"Deal!" Lex agreed.

 

"Wait. You like the beard and you're okay if I shave it off?"

 

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

 

"That was too easy."

 

"Well, you did say you'd shave it as soon as you got home," Lex pointed out. "I'm taking you to the Penthouse and believe me, Clark, I've missed you so much you're gonna look like the fourth member of ZZTop before you get to shave!"


End file.
